Forbidden Love, a DeiSaku love story
by ailynisamazing
Summary: This is a story from Deidara and Sakura and about how there forbidden love is really meant to be. Where everything is unpredictable, where love and friendships are put through the test to see if they are for real...
1. Chapter 1

"Forbidden Love"

ch.1

It was a beautiful day in the Village of the Hidden Leaves. Kids were going to school and adults on their way to work. Everything seemed so normal like the waves clashing into the rocks. But for one person it was not like that. Sakura was in the hospital days before due to a mission that she went on. In the mission her teammates were Shino, Hinata, and her along with Kakashi-sensei. The mission was to escort the First Lady to the Land of water. On their way getting close to the land of water six ninjas attacked them from behind. Those ninjas were very skilled, so it was not an easy battle to win. Kakashi copied one of the ninja's jutsus because of his Sharingan and beat him in no time. Hinata had gotten stronger than before; she did some Taijutsu and after a few minutes gave the ninja a gentle fist. Shino sent his bugs to sneak up on the ninja while he fought him. At last Sakura started to fight with one ninja then realized there was a ninja left on his way to sneak up on her. She caught a glimpse of him and sliced his throat. It gave for the other ninja time to do some hand signs and did a secret technique on Sakura. The last thing she saw was the ninja she hadn't killed and then blacked out.

_She woke up days later in the hospital. The very first person she saw was Lady Tsunade. _

_"Lady Tsunade," "where am I?" she asked. "You are in the hospital, Sakura." "W-what?" _

Sakura was about to get up when she felt all of this inexplicable pain all over her body, she groaned. Then she felt Tsunades hand on her shoulder.

_"You shouldn't try to get up, which you are in no condition of doing _

_anything rite now."_

"_How long have I been here?" _

_"Um, like 4 days now." Answered Tsunade. "But by tomorrow you should be recovered."_

_"Ok" nodded Sakura. _

A few hours later Hinata entered her room and Sakura awoke.

_"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan" said Hinata. "How are you feeling?" _

_"Well, I feel much better." "How about you?"_

"_I am feeling good Sakura-Chan." said Hinata. "So Sakura-Chan what are you dong for tomorrow?"_

_"If I am fully recovered, I'll just have to go home, because this week I have no missions."Why Hinata-san?" _

_"I wanted to invite you to this new restaurant they just opened and the food is very good from what I've heard". _

_"Oh, ok then." _

After a while, the girls were in there own little world when Kakashi-sensei came in the room, and was happy to see his former student now Jounin looking better than when she went in the hospital from the mission. There was pale pink around her cheeks, her pink short hair, her lips like strawberries and that beautiful smile he hadn't seen for days.

_"Hey Kakashi-sensei", both girls said in unison. _

_"Hey Sakura and Hinata-san." "Am I interrupting something?" _

_"No, not at all," said Sakura. "We were just talking about girl stuff." they both giggled. _

_"How are you feeling?" said Kakashi. "I feel like I can kick some ass, Cha! Inner Sakura said. I feel better than ever" she said. _

Tsunade came in a while after Kakashi-sensai had left and was glad to see Sakura smiling and giggling.

_"Well, you sure have recovered," said Tsunade. "I guess by tomorrow you can leave." _

_"Thanks Lady Tsunade-san." _

_"Sakura, I must leave, i will go to your house tomorrow at like 2:00 p.m. then."Allright Hinata." said Sakura._

Sakura was at home and was like 9:00 a.m. when she looked at her clock. She went to take a warm shower and changed into her clothes. A long-sleeve red shirt w/ some jeans and a hoodie. Today was not a sunny day; it was very cloudy and cold. She went down to her kitchen to make some ramen soup. While she was putting her ramen into the billing water she felt some one looking at her through the window. She stirred her ramen, set it on the table and went to look out the window. There was nobody to be seen. The stranger jumped from one roof to the other until he could hide.

_"That was close, un," thought the stranger. "She is so beautiful, I wish I could see her up-close." _

After Sakura finish eating her ramen soup, she went into her room and started reading a novel. Around 1:58 p.m. she snapped out of it and went to answer someone knocking on her door. When she opened her door her green eyes met up with the lavender eyes of the Hyuaga clan.

_"Oh hey Hinata-san" said Sakura, "how you doing?" _

"_Am good and you?" _

_"Very good" "are you ready to go?" asked Hinata. _

_"Yes, I am let me just get my purse and we can go," said Sakura._

They left to the new restaurant and had a lot of fun. They saw at the restaurant Ten-ten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, they all sat and ate together. Later they left the restaurant with big bellyaches. So they went to the park to take some fresh air and hoping the belly-aches will go away soon. A few hours later it started to get dark. So every started saying their good-byes and went their own ways. When Sakura reached her apartment she remembered about the feeling she had hours before leaving to go to the restaurant. It gave her the chills. She went to her room, changed into her pajamas, went under her sheets and thought about who was that person if there was anybody. After a while she fell asleep.

Then again the stranger from earlier was looking at her from another roof top. He basically adored her just by looking at her sleeping; he felt like he was in heaven. The moonlight reflecting her moist skin and sleeping like a baby. He stood there for a few minutes and left.

_"I will come back," he thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to the rays of the bright sun that was shinning like a star; perfect for her motivation

"1 Week Later"

Ch.2

Sakura woke up to the bright sun that was shining down on her. She got up and went to take a shower then changed. After she left her apartment she reported to the Hokage Building to see if there were any missions for her. She knocked on the door.

"_Enter" said Lady Tsunade._

She went in and asked,

"_Lady Tsunade, do I have any missions or training today?"_

Since she was basically Tsunade's right hand because was training to be a kunoichi along with Hinata. Lady Tsunade said,

"_Yes, you do, you will go on a mission with Shikamaru and deliver this secret scroll to the Iwagakure (the Hokage in the Hidden Rock village) immediately. Is that understood?"_

Sakura nooded in agreement.

"_I will tell Shikamaru about the mission when he comes in." "He is late" she thought, "but one thing is for sure, he is very smart."_

Sakura left to go to her apartment and started to get ready for the mission. She packed up comfortable clothing, food, some kunai knives and shurikens. Hoping not to forget anything she put on her headband. She left to meet up with Shikamaru at the gates of the village. When she saw him on her way she called him,

"_Hey Shikamaru-kun." "Oh, Sakura-chan" he said. "What a relief, I thought I was late." Sakura giggled. "No, you're not i was starting to think I was actually starting to think I took too long gathering up my stuff," she said. "Well I guess we should go," said Shikamaru. Sakura nodded in a "yes"._

They left by sunset which meant it was going to get dark soon. They walked for a good few hours and then called it a day. The Jounins stopped and started to make their tents and fell asleep. The kunoichi only slept for an hour and did not fall asleep again. So she went to take a walk to relax, not wanting to wake up Shikamaru. After ten minutes she started to feel sleepy but not for long. All of a sudden she felt eyes like daggers staring at her from behind. She was too scare to look but finally had enough courage to turn around and throw a kunai knife in the direction she sensed the chakra and the eyes.

"Show your face this instant!" she yelled.

It took a good ten seconds for the stranger to come out since he had gotten nervous.

"I'm not asking you, and am sure not playing games" said Sakura.

He appeared three feet behind her.

"I am right here, un" he said.

Sakura froze for a moment then turned around to face him.

"W-who are y-you? She stuttered.

"I'm Deidara-chan, un" the stranger said. "And I mean you no harm."

Still somewhat frozen, she could barely make out some words.

"Really? Because what you did did not mean that."

"I know!! He is tricking us with his handsomeness, then kill us, you dummie," said Inner Sakura.

"So sorry if I scared you,un" Deidara said.

Sakura was just starting into his eyes and face. Then she started to lightly blush almost too perfect for her skin.

"What is a handsome guy like him doing out here by himself," she thought.

Then he waved at her to get her attention.

"Are you okay,un?" he asked.

"Um, su-sure I-i am" she stuttered.

"So what is your name?" asked the Akatsuki.

"My name is Sakura-chan" she answered.

"It's a beautiful with an adorable girl," he thinks he thought but ended up whispering it.

The kunoichi started to feel her face turned red like a tomato. It was useless trying to hide that blush from Deidara which he already saw and liked the reaction. Deidara extended his hand to give her the kunai knife she threw at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Ch.3**

The sun was about to rise when Deidara made it back to the Akatuski hide out. He did his best not to wake anyone up but, failed. He found a red-haired guy with an Akatsuki cloak; not doubt it was Sasori.

"Where have you been?" asked Sasori.

"I-i was… taking a walk be-because I couldn't sleep" he stuttered.

Sasori looked him in the eyes and said,

"Don't lie to me, we are close friends, I know when you're lying" said Sasori expressionless.

"Ok then, un but you have to promise that you won't tell any of the other Akatsuki, yeah?"

"Promise" said Sasori.

"The reason I left was to see a… 'special someone.'"

"Oh, that explains why you left the hideout over a week ago without telling anyone including myself." But lucky you, you didn't have any missions going on or Leader-sama would've not been happy with you" Sasori had interrupted.

"Lucky me, un" said Deidara. "Well, I saw her today; she didn't see me at first because I was hiding from her, un. Somehow she sensed my chakra, at first I thought it was bad but ended up to be good. Then after a while of talking we…kissed and well, I disappear…" Deidara said.

"Aw, how romantic…Deidara is in love" said Sasori Sarcastically.

"Shhh… what did I say?" "Do you want me to get you a microphone for you to tell it to the whole Akatsuki organization?" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Sure" answered Sasori. Deidara gave him a death glare to-knock-it-off-or-else.

"Well how come me or any of the Akatsuki members have not met her yet?" Asked Sasori.

"Because… she is not just… 'Anyone' answered Deidara.

Sasori looked confused and said,

"Um, who is this girl?" Sasori's voice had slightly changed to a dark tone now.

"She is…um… from the Hidden Leaf Village…" Deidara said looking away from Sasori.

"Who?" asked Sasori.

After a short silence Deidara revealed her identity to Sasori.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno."

Sasori's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Have you gone made, ya fuck?"

Deidara was going to answer but Sasori cut him off.

"You do know she almost killed me right? And not only that but, it she gets caught to being with you guys would be in so much trouble I can't even tell you!" Sasori said.

Lately at the Akatsuki organization nothing was flowing the way it used to be. In the last month Tobi got caught by Ambu and as much as they tried to get information form him, even torture him thank goodness Itachi, Kisame, and Konan saved him. And a few days ago they left their guard down by accident and their hideout was almost discovered.

"Deidara-san do you forget we are all S-class criminals and on the top wanted list I am quite sure."

"Yeah" said Deidara looking down.

"I-i didn't mean it like that Deidra-san, it's just things are not good right now; we can't take any risks."

"I understand but it is not how you think. She is my childhood crush and when I saw her again I though I didn't care about her anymore but was wrong." Deidara said.

"I see" said Sasori.

"I can't lose her again, un" he whispered.

"Just be careful." Sasori said.

"Thanks" said the blond Akatsuki.

As Sasori walked past him to go on a mission with Hidan he whispered to Deidara,

"Don't think because she is your 'childhood crush' am going to let my guard down; no matter what she still tried to kill me."

Deidara went upstairs to his room; took off his cloak and went to bed.

After a few hours he woke up to some sun rays coming through his window. He got up and showered to report to Leader.

When he got to the office he knocked,

"Come in" said a dark voice.

When Deidara went into the Leader's office it was dark as usual with brown candles around the office as light. All he could see besides the candles was the Leader Pein sitting on a chair expressionless; he asked if he had any missions and Pein said,

"Yes, you are going on a mission with Zetsu deliver a scroll to an organization that is allies with us. No one gets to see what is inside the scroll besides the other Leader, and you will be going to the Hidden Rock Village."

"My Homeland," he thought.

Deidara had been absent from his homeland for around five years now.

"Tell Zetsu about the mission and I will see you then," Said Pein.

Deidara nodded 'yes' in agreement, took the scroll and left the office. When he saw Zetsu in the kitchen he told him they have a mission and to get ready.

"What do we have to do?" asked Zetsu's light side.

"We have to bring this scroll to an organization that is allied with us." Deidara answered.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," said his dark side. Then he yawned.

"It's not that bad" Deidara said. "We have to go so go and get ready."

With that both of the Akatsuki went to their rooms to pack up their stuff and left to their mission in the Hidden Rock Village.

**I dont own Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Ch.4**

"**Three Days Later"**

Shikamaru and Sakura reached the Hidden Rock Village by late afternoon and by that time it was still cloudy. Both of the Jounins had scratches and wounds. It seemed that Tsunade forgot to tell them or didn't know other ninjas were after that secret scroll.

"_What a drag…" said Shikamaru._

"_What is it, Shikamaru-san" said Sakura. _

"_We come to this village and I can't even see a place to stay" answered Shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru-san, that is the least of our worries right now, after we deliver this scroll to the Iwagakure then we'll start looking for a place to stay for the night, ok?"_

"_Sure" said Shikamaru lazily._

The Jounins reached the Iwagakure's building; they searched for the right door and knocked,

"_Come in" said the Iwagakure._

Sakura went in first followed by Shikamaru.

"_What can I help you on?" asked Iwagakure._

"_We are from the Hidden Leaf Village and we are here to give you this secret scroll from our Hokage," said Sakura._

He opened the scroll and read it. It seemed it was some kind of agreement because he signed it and closed it.

"_Tell your Hokage I have received the scroll and I will send it to another village" said the Iwagakure._

They both nodded in response and left. After they made it out of the building Shikamaru asked,

"_Now what? Are we going to start looking for a place to stay?"_

"_I am not sure it it's a good idea" said Sakura._

"_Why do you say that?" asked Shikamaru._

"_B-because, what if Lady Tsunade starts to worry about us" replied Sakura._

The kunoichi was lying, the only reason she wanted to leave was to find Deidara. Sakura did not forget about what had happened recently. As they were leaving the village someone distracted her from her thoughts. The kunoichi saw Deidara walking with another guy. None of them were wearing an Akatsuki cloak so it took time for her to recognize him. She stopped and said,

"_Um, Shikamaru I think we should stay here for the night." _

"_Good, because am really tired." _

It was already night and it had started to drizzle. They had rented separate rooms for the night. Sakura was in Shikamaru's room curing his scratches and wounds. There weren't too many wounds on him, so she finished in no time and started to treat her own wounds. After Sakura was done treating her wounds she took off her headband and put it in her bed; she gave thought to what she was going to do; being with an Akatuski would result in a lot of trouble and the betrayal of her village… Finally, she made her decision and went for it. Regardless of the rain, she could get sick but did not care. All she was wearing were some black pants, a red shirt and a hoodie to cover her hair. She was out there in an adventure to explore more than the rain and the darkness.

"_He seems familiar" she thought. "Like from the past… I don't understand. I know it's been a while since I almost killed his friend Sasori no Danna but that is not the feeling I get from him; it's a feeling like I know him from before…but where?"_

**Meanwhile with Deidara**

"_Deidara-chan are we going to stay here until tomorrow?" asked Zetsu. "It's already raining and dark, and I haven't slept for two days now." He yawned. _

"_Ok, we will stay for the night, un" Deidara said._

This was actually good for him because he had some business to solve; no one knew about this besides Sasori. The Akatsuki left his room to go search for the pink-haired girl he had seem earlier. He knew the Hidden Rock Village like the palm of his hand; after all this was or still is his homeland. It had been quite a while since he was absent from it.

**Back to Sakura**

Sakura looked around to see if she could find him but was getting tired of not finding him. She started to think that a man she saw earlier was only her imagination. She walked through an ally to go back to the room she rented, when suddenly felt a high level of chakra behind her in one of those buildings. She looked and nobody was there. The kunoichi was about to continue when a voice stopped her.

"_Where are you going?" he asked. "Isn't kind of early to go to bed, un?"_

Sakura turned around to tell him off but…couldn't. He jumped off from one of the buildings, and was now a distance away from Sakura. He was wearing some baggy pants and a shirt, but always with his high ponytail.

"_Oh, it is you" Sakura said._

"_It is me, un" Deidara said._

He started to smirk which made Sakura mad because she did not understand what kind of game was this.

"_You know what you did was wrong" she said._

"_It was so wrong that you didn't break the kiss but instead of slapping me in the face you demanded for more, un." He said._

Sakura started to blush. "He is right, I didn't break the kiss," she thought. Deidara started to get close to her and closer to her. Then out of nowhere Sakura had a flashback…

_Flashback started_

"_You are my...cousin's friend, right?" asked Sakura._

"_Yeah" said Deidara._

"_And your name is…" said Sakura._

"_Deidara-chan, you must be Sakura-chan, un" said Deidara. Sakura giggled._

"_Sakura-chan would you be my girlfriend?" asked Deidara._

"_Why did I lie to him?" she thought._

"_Come on Deidara-chan everyone is waiting for you" said Sakura._

"_Um…I don't know." "But why?" he asked. "Deidara-chan I do not like you…"_

"_Hey Suki-san do you know where is Deidara-chan?" asked Sakura._

"_No, I haven't seen him and it's been over a week since I spoke to him" answered Suki._

"_He left the village" May said._

_Flashback End_

Everything was coming back to her now. Deidara was not a stranger in her life; he was her childhood friend. When she was at the age of 14 he disappeared and no one knew of where he went.

"_Sakura never changes, after all these years she still is a true beauty" he thought._

"_Deidara-chan…" Sakura said in confusion._

Very slowly her eyes started to get watery and without thinking she hugged him and started to cry. Deidara smiled because she remembered; He started to rub her back gently.

"_It's going to be ok" he said._

"_No, it won't be ok, after all these years you still had feelings for me, and I tried to hide mine" she whispered. "I broke your heart and never knew about you again until now." She started to sob._

"_What matters is we re-united again…and I will always love you no matter what." Said Deidara._

Sakura looked up to him and smiled. He wiped the tears from her face; he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"_I'm so sorry" she said._

"_Why are you sorry" he asked._

"_It was my fault you got hurt, although I never told you how I felt about you…instead I lied" she said._

_Guilt was washing over her; she looked down. He grabbed her chin gently and their eyes met,_

"_Well, how do you feel about me now, un?" asked Deidara._

"_Deidara, I-i still love you, after all these years I thought I could've forget about you but, those feelings never left." Sakura answered._

Deidara smiled and gave her a big warm hug. Sakura felt warmth, love, and protection. After the hug they looked into each other's eyes; she couldn't help it. Sakura closed her eyes and brushed her lips with the Akatsuki. They started to get deeper and deeper into the kiss. Then, they broke the kiss. The first one to talk was Deidara.

"_You should come with me, but if you do not wish to, I don't want to lose you…" _

_Sakura had to think very good about this. "Is he mad?" she thought._

"_I know am taking a big risk in doing something like this but, its love, um" he thought._

"_It's very risky right now…later on might be better" Sakura said. _

"_It feels nice if I break some rules" said Inner Sakura._

"_Ok, um" he said. "I must leave now, but see you soon, um" said Deidara._

_Sakura nodded in agreement and gave him a quick kiss before going their separate ways._


	5. Chapter 5

"Forbidden Love"

"**Forbidden Love" **

**Ch.5**

"**One Month Later"**

Today was a sunny but chilly day. Sakura was sitting on her sofa thinking; her heart was an icebox. IT had been a month since she last saw Deidara. Without Deidara there was no warmth or love; she was going through hell. After all those years she thought she could put those feelings she felt for Deidara in a trunk and place them in an attic and forget they ever happened; she was wrong.

Knock, Knock!

Sakura went to open the door and found Ino.

"_Sakura-chan, can I come in?" asked Ino._

"_You sure can, Ino-san" said Sakura smiling._

Ino sat in the sofa and looked at the kunoichi with worried eyes.

"_Ino-san… is there something wrong?" Sakura asked._

"_Y-yes there is…" Ino sighed. "Sakura-chan, lately you have not been acting like yourself."_

"_Why do you say that?" asked Sakura in shock._

"_Look at you…you don't smile anymore, and if you ever do I know it's fake. Then you look pale, there is no more of that pinkish color around your cheeks any more. " "It is like a Sakura I have never met before." Answered a worried Ino._

"_Well that's nonsense" said Sakura. "I have not changed one bit, it's just…that I been sick, ok"_

Sakura was looking away when she said this. So Ino got up and confronted her friend,

"_Sakura-chan look at me in the eye and tell me the truth… what or who is the reason for your behavior?"_

Sakura couldn't hold in those tears any longer, she broke down. Ino started to see her eyes watering and said,

"_Do not hold them in, let it out…"_

And with that she hugged Sakura and the kunoichi started to cry.

"_Did Sasuke hurt your feelings?" asked Ino._

"_No, don't you remember, about me and him is so history…" replied Sakura._

"_Oh, then what is it?" Ino asked._

"_Nothing…" Sakura said._

Ino has been a very good friend with Sakura over the years that she knew when she was lying or saying the truth. But today she had a feeling it wasn't just a little lie; missing someone special in your life… Ino knows because this is how she felt when Shikamaru had been out in some mission for a month and having no news from him. She thought he was dead, and was regretful for not telling him how much she cared about him; more than a friend. Thank goodness he came back alive and while he was in the hospital Ino visited him and spoke to him.

_**Flashback Started**_

"_How are you feeling, Shikamaru-kun?" asked Ino._

"_I'm fine, I only fractured my arm and that was about it," replied Shikamaru._

Ino looked at Shikamaru with such tenderness and said,

"_You know, I was afraid you died…and not be able to let you know how much I really care for you."_

"_Really?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Yeah, I didn't know about those feelings so well until…I thought I was going to lose you forever." Ino said._

Shikamaru sat up and started to caress her face. He kissed her on the forehead and then lightly on the lips.

"_I have to admit, I was afraid I was going to lose you, too" Shikamaru said._

Ino smiled and held his hand. They have been together ever since; which is over a year now.

_**Flashback End**_

"_Sakura-chan, if it's not Sasuke then who could it be? I can see in your eyes this is not a cold, so lying to me is not an option…" Ino said._

"_I-I can't t- tell you" stuttered Sakura._

"_Why not? We've been friends for so long…you don't trust me?" Ino asked._

"_No, I do trust you, but its way to serious." Whispered Sakura._

Then Sakura did the unpredictable…

"_Ino I need a favor from you…" said Sakura._

"_What kind of favor?" asked a curious Ino._

"_There will be a day I will be leaving the village and--"_

Sakura was interrupted by a shocked Ino.

"_What?! You will do no such thing, to go and never come back!" yelled Ino._

"_Listen, I will come back…it's only for a …day y-yeah…" said Sakura trying to calm down Ino._

"_Yeaah, ok…a day…ha-ha-ha" said Inner Sakura._

"_And when is this?" Ino asked._

"_I am not sure when, but it will happen that is for sure…" said a determine Sakura._

"_But why telling me now?" asked Ino._

"_Because since you are my closest friend the Hokage, Naruto, or any of my students ask for me you __**will **__lie to them, ok" said Sakura._

"_Ok" said Ino._

"_So, who is this guy" asked Ino bringing the subject…_

"_Don't know if I should tell you" whispered Sakura._

"_Well, you should because I am your closest friend and the one who is going to help you…" said Ino with a smile of victory._

"_It's- it's um…his name is…Deidara…" said Sakura._

Ino's mouth dropped to the floor and as she was about to scream Sakura covered her mouth abruptly.

"_You will not say a word about this to anyone, __**understood**__?" said Sakura giving Ino an evil glare._

"_Y-yes" answered Ino removing Sakura's hand._

"_Good, act like we never had this talk until the day comes" Sakura said._

"_Ok, then" Ino said. "What are you going to do tomorrow Sakura-chan?"_

"_Um, training with my students… I guess" said Sakura. "And you?" _

"_Same" said Ino. "Come tomorrow with your students to the training grounds, a couple of us are going to be there training."_

"_Sounds good to me" smiled Sakura._

The girls stayed in the apartment until dark. Talking, gossiping, eating, and catching up since they had not seen each other in a while. Ino left to her and Sakura went to her room to take a shower, change to her pajamas and go to bed. For tomorrow she would need a lot of energy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Forbidden love"

"Forbidden love"

Ch. 6

"Next day"

At eight a.m. Sakura was on her feet; the day of training with her students was here followed by a windy day. The kunoichi got up and took a quick warm shower. She wore some shorts and a lime long-sleeve shirt; put on her headband and filled her pouch with kunai knives and shurikens, then ate her breakfast and locked the door behind her to go meet up with her students and friends. Sakura met up with her students first in the park.

"_Hey Sakura-sensei," said all in unison._

"_Hey Inu-kun, Suki-san, and Nai-kun" said Sakura. "Are you ready?"_

"_We're ready" said all smiling._

"_Then let us go" said Sakura._

When they reached the training grounds they saw Ino's team, Shikamaru's team, Naruto's team, and Hinata's team training. They all said hi to the others team and began training.

"_Listen up, everyone today we will start with taijutsu then continue with some of the jutsus you have been lacking on, understood?" said Sakura._

"_Yes, sensei" said all in unison._

"_Suki you will start with Nai and then after Inu and then with me, so get started." Sakura said._

Suki and Nai had gotten better and better with their taijutsu. Nai always reminded Sakura of Deidara because of his long blond hair in a pony tail but low, and his eyes; Suki was kind of like her, she was at times cocky but always kind and beautiful. Her big blue eyes with her river of long black hair could mesmerize any guy. She did not care though all she wanted was Nai; he was her crush. So far it seemed that Nai did not like her or at least show it; just like Sasuke. Until a few weeks ago he asked her on a date; Nai thought no one heard about his invitation but Sakura-sensei did and she only smiled at the Genin.

Then it was Inu's turn with the sensei. He was falling behind the team on taijutsu but now is doing so much better than before.

"_Inu-kun has been practicing, I can tell" the kunoichi thought._

Her team was working very hard and she was very proud of them. A half hour later they took a ten minute break and exchange partners. That lasted for almost an hour, after that they started to work on some of the jutsus they were lacking on. Nai was lacking on transformation jutsus. His transformations were not coming our exactly as they were to be. He gave it a couple of tries and finally got it.

"_Do I look like you, Sakura-sensei?" asked Nai._

"_Yeah, I look so beautiful…" giggled Sakura. "Good work, Nai-kun"_

Then it was Inu's turn…

"_Inu-kun, you know a barrage takes a lot of energy out of you. So you cannot use it very often, understood?" Said Sakura._

"_Yes Sakura-sensei" answered Inu._

"_Shadow clone jutsu and another Sakura appear next to her and then made her way to the middle of the training ground to face Inu. They fought for a while and by the time Inu made the Sakura clone disappear he was exhausted. _

Now, it was Suki's turn. Well, in this category she was not really lacking but, wanted to learn more about Genjutsu.

"_Suki-san, I don't know" said Sakura._

"_Come on sensei, please…" Suki said giving Sakura the puppy look she could not denied and said yes. _

"_Ok, but only a little of it for today,"_

"_Sure, Sakura-sensei"_

Sakura taught Suki the basics of Genjutsu and a little of the 'Genjutsu: Haze.' The sun was starting to set when Sakura called it a day.

"_Good work everyone" said Sakura. "Keep working hard…you guys make me proud" she smiled._

"_Thanks Sakura-sensei," said all in unison._

"_Hey sensei do you want to join us to Ichiraku Ramen Shop?" asked Suki._

"_Sure, I like to go with you guys" said Sakura._

They left the training grounds to go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. They all sat down and order when Ichiraku came over and asked what they were going to order.

"_I want a beef ramen soup" said Inu._

"_Make that two" said Nai._

"_I want to order a diet soup" said Sakura._

"_Me, too" said Suki._

Lee came in with Choji and waved at Sakura and her team.

"_Hey Sakura-chan," said Lee and Choji._

"_It's been a while without seeing you around here" said Lee._

"_Well, I've been on missions lately, so I've been around little or with my team in the training grounds" said Sakura._

"_I see" said Lee._

They talked for a while catching up on stuff. As the moonlight started to shine on her Sakura remembered about the mess she had to clean in her room; it was bad…very dirty like it couldn't go on for another day. Because of her missions she hasn't had the time to clean it. The kunoichi said good-bye to everyone and went straight home; not too long after her everyone left.

She went to her mailbox and found a couple of letters but stopped when she saw a letter with out a name or address.

"_Who could it be?" she thought._

Sakura opened her apartment and sat down in her sofa; with the curiosity eating her she opened it and read…

_Dear Sakura,_

_It has been over a month since the last time I saw you…it is not that easy to see you for reasons you already know. That is why I want you to meet me outside the village in the forest around where we met for the first time in over five years. Try to go early, I will be there…_

_Sincerely, D._

Sakura couldn't believe it; she was scare but at the same time scared…

"_I cannot wait to see him again" she thought. She went to see Ino who lives a couple of doors down from her._

_**Knock, knock!!**_

"_I'm coming" said Ino. "Hi, Sakura-chan" said Ino and she closed the door after Sakura. _

"_Hi Ino-san, can I come in?" asked Sakura._

"_Sure" said Ino._

As the girls sat down on the sofa Ino asked,

"_What is wrong, Sakura-chan"_

"_Tomorrow is the day" said Sakura expressionless. "The plan is already in session, right?"_

"_Yes, it is" Ino said._

_This was not Sakura…this topic was so delicate you could not play around with it, and not be too specific._

"_And um Sakura-chan…" said Ino. "Be careful…and good luck you are going to need it"_

_Sakura smiled and hugged her._

"_Thank you…so much," said the kunoichi._

"_That's what friends are for, right?" Ino said._

_Sakura nodded._

"_I must leave, Good night Ino-san" Sakura said._

"_Good night Sakura-chan" Said Ino._

As Ino closed the door she thought,

"_Well you are going to need that luck big time and I will not break my promise…"_

Sakura reached her apartment and walked straight to her room to clean some of the mess there was and as she got under the sheets she thought,

"_I hope everything goes well, not only for me and Deidara but for Ino also."_

Before the kunoichi fell asleep she set her alarm to five a.m. in the morning since the place she was going to meet up with Deidara was a little far from the village.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I want to thank everyone for the reviews, it's what keeps me here : Second this is my very first fanfic

**First of all I want to thank everyone for the reviews, it's what keeps me here : Second this is my very first fanfic. Thanks to someone who thought I could do this… (you know who you are)… and last there's a reason why it's rated M.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Ch.7**_

The next morning Sakura woke up to the alarm clock at five in the morning. She got up took a shower and when she came out brushed her hair. The kunoichi changed into some jeans and a pink sweater for today it was windy outside; she put some kunai knives and shurikens in her pouch just in case. Sakura went to the kitchen and ate some cookies with milk; after she was done, left.

Jumping from roof top to the next she hoped no one would see her… the kunoichi made it out of the village without seeing any familiar faces or getting the attention from the few villagers around.

Once she was in the forest she started to jump from tree branch to the next tree branch. The sun started to rise very slowly.

"_I have to get moving" she thought._

The kunoichi continued to jump from tree branch to the next until she got near; she slowed down and started to walk. Sakura looked around and only found trees as her only company.

"_What? He is not here?" She thought._

"_Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't like it!" said an angry Inner Sakura._

Deidara appeared on a tree branch looking down at Sakura and said,

"_Oh, there you are, un" _

At that moment when Sakura met his gaze her heart started to pound so hard that she thought it was going to break her ribs and come out her chest. The rest of the world had melted for the lovers.

"_Deidara-chan" said Sakura looking up to him._

"_It's been a while" he said._

_Long Silence_

The pink kunoichi could not believe how her body had reacted to his voice… she loved him and missed him a lot. Deidara jumped off the tree branch to meet up with the kunoichi in the ground. He walked over to her and asked,

"_How are y-"_

Sakura hugged him tight; after a moment the akatsuki returned the hug and rubbed her back gently.

"_I missed you, so much" she said._

"_Me too, un" said Deidara._

Sakura gave him a quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. Deidara started to feel Sakura's body weak; she fell asleep on his shoulder. The pink kunoichi had run from the village and had not stopped to take a break; she was exhausted. The blonde akatsuki carried her bridal style to the Akatsuki hideout. When he reached the hideout he opened the door very cautious of the sound that may attract other akatsuki to the main entrance; there was no one there. He sighed in relief to the absence of all the akatsuki.

Deidara brought her up to his room and settled her in his bed gently; the kunoichi woke up to not feeling his warm body against hers.

"_She must be thirsty" he thought. "I'll be right back, un"_

_Sakura nodded. _

She looked around the room and saw some of his skills as an artist. A couple of clay bottles here and there, some drawings on a desk, and one of them caught her attention…

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki kitchen

Deidara made sure no one was around.

"_I guess everyone is out on a mission…or taking care of business" he smiled. "What ever it is I just hope they don't come back soon."_

The blond akatsuki got a glass and filled it with fresh water and made his way back upstairs to his room.

**Back to Deidara's room**

Sakura got up and walked over to the desk. The room was very spacious and she was already feeling comfortable in it. The kunoichi took the drawing in her hands and what she saw was unbelievable… it was her. Deidara had drawn her out when he came back from his last mission; she smiled.

Deidara came in the room to find Sakura standing at his desk looking at a drawing; he already knew what drawing was…

He walked over to desk next to Sakura and said,

"_Here you go" _

Sakura turned around and said,

"_Thank you" _

She drank the whole glass of water without a pause and placed it on the desk.

"_Deidara-chan, this is so-"_

She was about to show him the drawing when he interrupted her by placing a finger on her soft moist lips. The akatsuki started drawing her into his embrace and kissed the pink kunoichi gently on the lips. Sakura returned the kiss more passionate. As she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist, then Deidara bit her bottom lip asking for a passage to explore more of her sweetness. She opened her mouth allowing him to enter; Sakura was also exploring his sweetness.

Then Deidara whispered to Sakura on her left ear, Sakura shuddered at his sweet voice…

"_You have no idea how much I need you"_

With that he started kissing her neck and having Sakura respond to him with pleasurable moans. As he took off her sweater he threw it on the floor. Then Deidara picked the kunoichi up bridal style and placed her gently on his bed for the second time that day. Deidara started to take off her white tank top and her bra. Meanwhile Sakura unbuttoned his cloak and took off his shirt as well as his pants and boxers.

He gave her a quick kiss before continuing his journey down her body. The akatsuki kissed her neck, and then licked her nipples gently, arousing Sakura even more. He made a trail of kisses down her belly and started to take off her jeans and panties; he stuck two fingers up her vagina and moved them slowly and then throbbing. Then his tongue started to go on its own journey searching to please a certain kunoichi.

Sakura arched her back and moaned. She had messed up his high ponytail from playing with it; there was no reason in having it on so he took it off.

Then it was Sakura's turn. Deidara lay down and Sakura moved from her current position to a-facing-him- position. She gripped his member in her hands and started to work on his shaft.

The blond akatsuki was looking at her with tender eyes.

"_How can I let her go" he thought._

"_How can I just leave him…" she thought._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain. She groaned.

"_I'm sorry, un" said a worried Deidara._

"_It's ok" said Sakura in pain… Deidara was her first one, he smirked. He now knew he had to take it easy on her._

They went at it like a couple of rabbits for an hour until they both reached their climax together. Sakura was resting her head on his chest and he was playing with her pink locks. They were both thinking about what had just happened. The lovers looked into each others eyes for a moment and Sakura lightly blushed because of his sudden smile.

A few minutes later Sakura got on top and kissed him passionately while playing with his long blond hair. Then she kissed his neck and down to his chest….this was arousing him… she settled her self in his shaft. As Sakurawas working her way with him she swore he whispered her to stop but she didn't; she needed him as well. He met half-way to satisfy her as he started going on full speed. She moaned for him not stop and he kept on going until he had reached his climax; Sakura had reached her climax moments before him.

Sakura's emerald eyes met up with Deidara's ocean blues as she said,

"_Deidara-chan, all that time I was away from you, it…affected me"_

"_Sakura-chan, am sorry it took so long to see you again…I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I could not stop thinking about the fact…that I could have…lost you to someone else…" he said frowning._

Sakura hugged him very tight and said,

"_Really? That would never happen because you mean a lot to me and always will."_

Deidara smiled as he looked in her eyes and saw how she was telling the truth… Sakura smiled also and only thought about him and her.

He kissed her passoniately and said,

"_I love you" he whispered._

"_I love you, too" she said._

_He hugged her tightly and they both fell asleep together…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A DeiSaku Love Story**

When Sakura woke up it was already sunset. She rubbed her green eyes and slowly walked to the window where she could then see the sunset. She moved the blinds a little and saw the most beautiful sunset ever… The sky near the sun looked orange-ish highlighted by some yellow streaks. The lower the sun got the darker the sky above got. The round moon was awaiting the sun's exit.

Deidara slowly opened his blue sky eyes and felt…cold…again he rubbed his eyes to see better and saw his kunoichi standing silently at the window wrapped in his color-cream blanket; which left him with a very thin sheet.

Sakura was deep into thought about the village, her friends, and what she was doing…

"Why does it feel so right, but at the same time wrong…?"

Deidara grabbed his robe near his bed and silently left his room in search for food in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some bread, ham and cheese. After five minutes or so Deidara headed up the stairs with a tray of two sandwiches and two apple juices. He entered the room and although he made a sound on purpose to get her attention, she didn't turn around.

The akatsuki then settled the tray in his night table and walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura then felt her heart beating fast. She looked over her shoulder and found her akatsuki; she looked out the window again. After a few seconds she sighed and asked,

"What are we going to do now?"

The kunoichi definitely needed his opinion on this; the decision was too hard for her to make.

"We will talk about it, but first I want you to eat, un"

Then he kissed her on the back of her neck; this send chills down Sakura's spine. He turned her around slowly and kissed her again on the forehead. The blond akatsuki went to sit down at his bed but was stopped. Before he knew it his lips were pressed against the kunoichi's lips. He brought her closer to his embrace; he was craving her as much as she was.

After the lovers had done eating their sandwich they had talked about what was going to happen. Deidara said that if she went back it would be insanely dangerous. They could torture her, just to tell the truth; so it was a bad idea. But if she never went back and never got to see her friends again or family, that would still be messed up. After all he didn't want to lose his cherry blossom. Sakura took his opinion seriously and let him know that it was not a bad idea not to go back, but still there lies a conflict either way…

***MEANWHILE AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE***

"WHAT?!?, That is absurd" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade-san she was not in her apartment, and no one has seen her since yesterday." Said an ambu who went to look for her (since she had not showed up to the Hokage Building.)

"Sakura-chan a 'road ninja', why? Tsunade thought to herself. "No, I cannot believe it… I need to see her and asked her myself."

Tsunade then ordered the ambu and two more of them to go on a mission to find Sakura. Since it had been a day she had been disappeared, Tsunade thought they had a bigger chance of finding her.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you will have to explain a lot of things once I find you."

The beautiful sannin was so disappointed on her student for her unbelievable actions. Questions like, "Why would she do that?" "Who could she have gone to, if there was anyone?" "In case the ambu cannot find her, is she ever coming back?"

All these questions were floating in the sannin's head; but she had to stop thinking about it. She had two big piles of paper that were not going to solve themselves. So she grabbed her ink feather and went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A DeiSaku love story**

It was a rainy cold morning, all the animals well-hidden in trees and caves. Trees and flowers wet and happy since they needed water in order to live.

Far away into the woods there was a house; one of the akatsuki hide-outs. In one of those rooms there were two ninjas that loved each other for all the wrong reasons. Wait! Maybe not for all the wrong reasons anymore. One of them an A-class criminal and the other one was strong and beautiful. In the end they loved and care for each other deeply.

Sakura woke up after she felt Deidara getting up. Then she thought of walking outside for some fresh air; she left the room without a word. The kunoichi went down the stairs and out the back door. The first thing she did outside was breath in nature. It was fresh and free. Now that felt good! However, Sakura's clothing started to get soaked, all she had were pajamas. But she didn't care, for which she started to walk around the forest.

"_Sakura-chan? Where is she?" he thought._

Deidara went back into the room and found no one.

"_Did she walk out on me? That cannot be right"_

Then he noticed how the wind and rain were harsh and not stopping. Deidara ran outside in search of his kunoichi. After around five minutes of looking he found Sakura standing near a cave absentmindedly. He got closer and when he was at a distance behind her he called,

"_Sakura-chan"_

"_Come here"_

"_What's going on?"_

_SILENCE..._

He sighed and walked over to her side. Sakura held his hand in hers and looked at him in the eyes and said,

"_I made up my mind, I don't want to leave"_

"_I… don't want you to leave either but, are you sure this is what you want? Who knows, maybe a few months from now when everything is calm you can see you friends again, un?_

Sakura smiled.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you, too, un"_

She kissed him very lightly, and then hugged him as if it was the end of their existence.

"_You know if you would have decided to go back I wouldn't have let you go"_

"_Why is that? You just said you wanted the best for me" said Sakura confused._

"_Uh-huh, which is me" he teased._

They both laughed.

"_Well, I'm going to go now…" Sakura teased._

"_No, you're not"_

Sakura started running but not as fast as she would. Deidara caught up with her and picked her up to bring her to the cave.

"_Why are we going into this cave?"_

"_Oh, you will see, un" he giggled._

Deidara put her down slowly and then first thing he did was took off her soaked tank top and slowly touched around her soft skin and breasts. Then he started to suck them as it they were candy. Sakura let out a light moaned. Then she took off his shirt and pants. The kunoichi kissed him very slowly and then sucked him like a lollipop. Deidara couldn't take it since he needed her now. He picked her up and placed her in his shaft. He started out slowly but his kunoichi want it faster; he did as he was told.

When they both reached their climax, they were in complete bliss. Without anymore words or sounds from them the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms in the cave.


End file.
